JP-A-2009-26239 teaches that an icon corresponding to a gadget is displayed on a screen of an information processing device such as a personal computer. The icon is a pictorial figure having a predetermined pixel for representing the contents of the gadget. In this case, when a user touches the icon on the screen, the function corresponding to the gadget is performed, or the program corresponding to the gadget is executed. Here, the gadget is a program for accessing a tool easily, which the user uses very often. The gadget is also defined as a widget.
Recently, a technique for a GUI (graphical user interface) in an in-vehicle device is much improved. The in-vehicle device may display an icon corresponding to the gadget. The in-vehicle device is mounted on a vehicle.
When the gadget such as a clock program provides information to the user, the information is changed with time. In this case, the display content of the icon on the screen is also changed with time. When the icon having the display content, which is changed with time, is displayed on a screen of the in-vehicle device, the user may watch the icon when the vehicle stops running. Further, the user may watch the icon when the vehicle runs. Thus, it is necessary to consider visibility of the icon even when the vehicle runs. Specifically, when the vehicle stops running, the user easily recognizes the icon so that the change of the contents of the icon is easily checked by the user. On the other hand, when the vehicle runs, it is difficult for the user to watch the icon sufficiently. Thus, the user may not recognize the change of the contents of the icon. As a result, the display of the icon may be useless.